Supply all necessary equipment, personnel, and facilities, and perform the following tasts: operate and maintain a cell culture laboratory to conduct in vitro assays; obtain fresh human tumor specimens and prepare cell suspensions; and establish optimal conditions for performing screening assays by exposing cells to test materials, cloning cells, recording test results, and reporting all test results to DTP or its agents in the manner and frequency specified.